First year
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: Johnny's first year at Monsters University, how he became the president of the best fraternity, friends and enemies that are made, first impressions and familiar faces. Written in Johnny's POV.


I was walking down Greek row where the sororities and fraternities were located, I made the effort to visit here before so I wouldn't look like a fool asking for directions or getting lost, after all it was my first day, and first impressions meant everything. The signs on the homes would make it near impossible to mix up the houses, they were all so unique. I strolled down the side walk, admiring the ROR house for all its glory, it looked so clean, elegant, and rich!

I then began to stare at something almost as beautiful, a gorgeous, curvaceous sister of the Python NU Kappa house. She has bright pink skin and stunning red hair. As she walked by, hips swaying like she owned the place, she looked to me and winked.

I could feel it; this was going to be the best four years of my life.

He turned my head to look forward, silently wishing the PNK's were my future neighbours, though I was sadly disappointed, between our two houses was the JOX house, an ugly, dirty little thing, and..was that a couch on their front lawn?

As I stare, my face noticeably contorted in disgust, a red scales muscular monster walks up to me, i swore he was injecting scaroids into his veins, his bulging arms made it look hard to move, then to make it worse he began to talk. "Don't even think about joining the JOX buddy, we've already got our freshman brother right her!" He pointed to himself, clearly aiming as low as joining the JOX was a little more than he thought he would accomplish, that must have been why he was so boastful about his acceptance.

"I'm far from impressed, I am aiming a lot higher then joining a bottom of the barrel fraternity like the JOX" I explained, standing tall "I am joining ROR, no other fraternity is good enough"

The JOX members lip twitched "You'll be kicked out in a second, they don't accept any monster who asks" the red monster rolled his eyes, I continued to smile, my confidence seemed to be getting to him.

"Good thing I'm not just any monster, I'm Johnny Worthington the Third" I smiled, then turned away, I was not about to miss out on meeting the ROR's for useless banter

I had never felt so excited in my life, my palms were sweating as I walked up to the ROR leader, he was a big guy, bigger than me even, which was impressive given that I was considered a bigger monster myself. I was beginning to realize I needed to add some muscles to my physic if I was going to stand out against everyone here, and lead all these intimidating guys properly, but I guess I was jumping way ahead of myself.

I greeted the senior, shaking his hand firmly, he was the first to speak, which was just as I intended, 'don't look to desperate', I kept telling myself.

"So, a Worthington? I heard your old man use to be a member of Roar Omega Roar too" He smiled, which I returned, good, they already knew who I was, as expected.

"That's right, a majority of my family line has been in ROR" I said proud of my families accomplishments.

The monster with tall antlers grinned "You defiantly look the part, I take it you are as studious as you are scary?" I watched his eyebrow raise in question. "Of course, but I can let my scholarships and grants speak for themselves" I gloated, not caring if it made me seem egotistical, if I wanted to be noticed and remembered I had to leave an impression.

Suddenly the president's arm was around my shoulder and he did something even I was not expecting, he called over one of the ROR brothers, a scary looking guy with dark eyes, dark spikes and rugged teeth, he wore a ROR letterman's jacket.

"What is it Boss?" He asked, sounding as dumb as he looked

"You are out, Pack up your room, this little guys replacing you" My eyes went wide, I accepted the fact that this would lead straight to a punch in the face, I could practically feel his bony knuckles dislocating my jaw, but nothing happened. The monster just looked shocked, disappointed, even scared, the expression he left with was one of letdown, his head hung low as I began to wonder why I was scared of him, he looked so wimpy now.

I didn't feel a hint of guilt for the monster who left without his embedded ROR jacket, he just didn't do enough for the team. The president looked me straight in the eye "let us down.. and you will be replaced just as easily as he was.." he warned with a charming smile.

I smiled back to him, I was not worried, I was made for this "Trust me, you won't be disappointed"

I walked through the hallways of my new school; it felt bigger than it looked on orientation day, I could not decide where to look, the students, the classes, the buildings, everything was new, I guess I should have been watching my path as I bumped into a larger body.

"Sorry about that sir" I backed up, he was an older man with a faculty ID card that informed me he was in accounting, not a class I would be taking, but I knew the value of making friends in other fields, not just my own, so I continued to act polite.

"Ahhh, Johnny Jr I presume?" The man asked me.

"No, Jr is my father, I am Johnny Worthington the third..sir" I said, both insulted by the mistaken identity, yet compliant to my elders as a young man should be. "You must be Rastrussen" I said, not honestly knowing this man, but his ID was very helpful. On closer inspection I began to wonder why this monster was in accounting of all things, He was a huge guy, both tall and wide, it was no wonder I bumped into him, though it was a mystery I didn't see him coming from a mile away given his eye catching red skin and darker red beard. On second thought I didn't really care to waste my time getting to know this man, his tan floral shirt was ratty and stained, not to mention too small for him as the buttons pulled apart to reveal his neck and some chest, not to mention his gut which was probably covered in the same long hair that covered his arms.

"That I am" He put his hand out for me to shake, I must have stared at it for too long as he eventually pulled it back. Lucky for me, I had a feeling he didn't get to wash much, standing in his presents made me realize the strong musky scent, it was spring so even I let off excess scent that I hid behind cologne and strong scented shampoo, but his amount was simply unprofessional.

As if he sensed my unease Rastrussen took his leave, I sighed in relief before I continued on, there was so much I still had to do before my 6:20 class started. I would be meeting with my new ROR brothers to move my things into my new room; I assumed it would have been cleaned out by now.

I hurried to the dorm room I used for less than a day for storage alone, I was so sure I would get into ROR that unpacking just seemed a waste of time, and I was proven right to think that. When I walked in I saw an old looking, short and stubby monster. I wondered if he was a teacher? No, I knew they would never allow a student and a teacher to room, he must have been doing a job switch, couldn't keep up with his original life plan.

"Hello there feller" he greeted me, damn, I really didn't want to talk to him, he looked like such a loser "Hi" I said dismissively. I knew I should have been polite to him given his age, but his lack of authority I didn't see any real reason for it. I grabbed my bags

"I'm Don Carlton from sales, well former heh" his laughter was so jolly, yet I didn't think his current set up in life warranted happiness, he was back at school, he had to be around forty, probably a virgin.

He took out a card from his front shirt pocket and offered it to me; I looked at it, then grabbed my bags. I would not be caught dead with his connections on me. I lifted my suit cases and left him behind, not looking back.

When I got into the class room I looked around the big open space, there were so many seats, I was told the lecture room would be stuffed, but I had no idea just how many mislead student's actually thought they had what it took to be a scarer. I knew soon enough I would be ahead of the class. I saw an orange dinosaur monster writing something's on the chalk board, I recognized him from last year's graduation group photos; this was , first year scare instructor.

I decided not to bother him, he most likely already knew me, and if he didn't he would soon enough. I looked to the stands and saw that magnificent beauty sitting with her friends; luckily she was on the end, which had an empty spot just beside her. I walked up the stairs and took a seat. I didn't look at her, and she did not greet me, but I knew she had noticed me.

I set up my papers on the desk, pencil in hand as i tapped it a few times, waiting for the room to fill with all my fellow students. I noticed her pencil was pink and glittery, I wouldn't have taken interest in such a mundane thing if I hadn't noticed it roll off her desk, it was to unlikely for that not to have been on purpose.

"Let me get th-" before I could finish my sentence I was rudely interrupted by the same red monster I met outside the JOX house, he picked up the pencil and tossed it onto the ladies desk, he then had a double take when he saw me. "Hey Jawington, how'd the gang bang with those ROR's go?"

My eyes widened at both the crude description and the disrespectful nick name. I am a better monster then this scum, I stayed calm, my expression didn't change "Actually, I got into the brotherhood" I stood up to show off my new sweatshirt with ROR embedded onto it. "Guess we are neighbors Big Red" I watched as he looked shocked himself, clearly he was expecting me to get shot down, most likely he had been shot down earlier too.

"Names Roy" He grumbled, I almost could not hear him, he then slumped down in a chair in the row in front of me, I hoped these seats were not permanent. I looked over to the girl with red hair, she was staring at me now with a big smile across her red lips, I think I impressed her. I put out my hand for a shake "the names Johnny, Johnny Worthington the third" I greeted; she took my hand in her smooth, bright pink one. "Carrie Williams" Her voice rang like bells. "It's a pleasure to meet you" as soon as I released her hand it went to her hair, where she curled her shiny locks around her finger. "Are you always this charming with the girls?" she giggled

"I am naturally a very charming monster" I grinned, and heard Roy scoff in front of me, I didn't bother aknologing him. I was more concerned about this fine ladies opinion then some botch jock.

She looked away from me as the teacher began to speak, I also looked forward, prepared for his first class discussion, which was more surprising than I thought it would be.

The dean of the school, Hardscrabble, came soreing through the window suddenly, I saw the student's quiver at her sight, she was intimidating, fearful, the face of a true scarer. It would be a lie to say she was not an inspiration in my young scare training; I even had her scare card, which was framed due to how rare it was.

I listened to her every word; a shiver ran down my spine, she was just brilliant. As soon as she left I was so focused on her magnificent that the professor barely caught my attention, even once, it was a hard act to follow, and before I knew it, class had ended and I barely had any notes written. I felt embarrassed by the vacant note book, even that idiot Big red had three pages full, but I was not about to ask for a peek at his notes, I would find a different way to get the notes I missed.

I stood up and stumbled back slightly upon noticing, what was his name? Rastrussen, right, standing a few rows behind me. Naturally I assumed he was a friend of the Professors, or maybe was in charge of evaluations, no one would assume he was sent in to rate teachers after all.

I was quick to forget all about him and get my composure back in front of Carrie, I stepped to the side and let her pass, she giggled, clearly charmed, her friends followed her out of the room, I knew exactly what they would be discussing while walking through the halls, me. Some things never change.

approached the teacher, not to ask for notes of course, that would be an awful first impression, instead I thanked him for the lecture, and we had a brief discussion about the tactics taught in today's class, luckily due to being raised in a scarers home I knew all this terminology, I was beginning to wonder if I even missed anything, this was just the introduction class, and I seemed to hold a conversation with Professor Knight fairly well.

The hallway was crowded as I walked out the doorway, I considered ignoring Timothy, who stared from the other side of the hallways, but ended up making the biggest mistake of my life by approaching him.

"Sir, is it just me, or do I keep seeing you around?" I wasn't exactly accusing him, but I did make it clear that I was not up for any funny business.

"Pardon me John" I heard him say, It was almost like he was trying to irritate me with that name, I corrected him "It's Johnny" He seemed to accept this "of course, Johnny. My apologies" He seemed sincere then "I was simply stopping by to talk with when I noticed your notes.. Unless you have a habit of writing from the back to front I am assuming you missed out on them?"

I looked at him with caution, why would he notice such a thing.. it was oddly specific thing to pick up, was he staring at the back of my head the entire class? "I may have missed a few things" I admitted, wanting to know what he was getting at.

He nodded "I suspected, not a good start to the semester" Was he lecturing me now?

"If you excuse me I have notes to write.." I said, trying to walk passed as it looked like he had nothing of value to offer.

"No need for that" He said, making me stop in my tracks, maybe it was the crowded hallway filled with students and teachers that made me feel secure in his presents, but I could tell when someone had something of value I could gain.

"I'm a professor, I can get a hold of your teachers notes for you" Well, I had nowhere to be, I thought to myself "I'll print them off in my office for you" He began to walk down the hallway, I followed behind, a good few feet away as the teachers sent was unpleasant. We came up to an office just outside of the main hallway, inside papers and books were scattered everywhere, filing cabinet were pulled open with loose paper all over the ground and stacked in box's, I began to wonder if he was refurnishing or moving offices elsewhere. "Spring cleaning?" I asked, standing outside the door as he walked in, then sat at his computer in a chair that looked unstable for his size, perhaps the bad seating is why he always moved so stiffly.

"Some monsters like a mess" He said, I was unconvinced, that was just an excuse slobs used to get away with laziness and lack of organization.

Time seemed to drag on as I waited with this monster to finish the prints. It might have been wrong of me to accept help from a monster I disliked, but I was taught if you are ever able to gain something you should. I was just glad I would never have to be in Rastrussen's presents again. When the prints were made he walked them over to me, there were a number of pages, I noticed some terms that were new, I supposed it was lucky I decided to get these then.

By this time the hallway was quiet, not a monster to be heard besides a quiet echo from the classes that had just started. I nodded to the calculus teacher, I didn't extend my hand for a shake, but I did vocalize my appreciation "Thank you sir" I then made a B line back to the ROR house to read these things, wondering if Carrie would be up for some buddy study.


End file.
